


Lately I've Been Thinking Maybe Marvin Needs Attention Of A Private Sort

by Miner5431



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Awkward First Times, Awkwardness, Bisexual Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Consent, Dry Humping, Face-Fucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Marvin (Falsettos), Gay Sex, Grinding, Hair-pulling, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Mendel very much enjoys getting consent, Not Canon Compliant, Oh wait, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, Rough Oral Sex, They dont know what they're doing, and was asking someone to suck you off really a thing in the 80s?, but - Freeform, but mendels chill, but yknow, close enough, dont know if it even makes sense but okay, enjoy, he likes it, i came up with the title before i wrote it, i didnt know how to end this, i didnt really go into mendel's sexuality specifically so??, i dont know anything about the 80s, i dont think marvin cares as much, i guess?, i mean maybe dont fuck your clients, i really cant think of tags, i spent too much time on this, kind of, mendel and marvin just fuck okay, mendel is not the best psychiatrist sorry, obviously, okay actual tags, okay like a day or two later i dont even know and i'm not tired now so have more tags, okay thats it for now, sort of idk, these boys are clueless, they also kind of fail at gay sex so, while they dont really fuck actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miner5431/pseuds/Miner5431
Summary: Marvin had questions. Mendel helps him out.





	Lately I've Been Thinking Maybe Marvin Needs Attention Of A Private Sort

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Title: Does He Like, Does He Like To Screw His Friends?
> 
> It takes place after In Trousers, but before the start of Falsettos/March Of The Falsettos
> 
> Also... I'm sorry? I don't even ship this but I was inspired and it happened, so.. Enjoy?
> 
> Okay, finally, I didn't edit this very much so let's just hope it's not too bad.

Marvin was... Unsure. Not as much about what he was doing, but how exactly it had happened. It had started with him finally bringing up his.. Er, attractions to his shrink. His attractions towards men, that is, not specifically his psychiatrist, of course not. His psychiatrist who was now in his house, sitting on a chair pulled close to his couch. Considering what was happening, it felt almost ironic that he wasn't even on the same couch as him.

Right, what was happening. Marvin blinked a few times and quickly snapped out of his thoughts, looking back up to Mendel with a tiny smile. It must have shown how unsure he felt, because Mendel glanced away, almost frowning but not quite. He was quiet for a second. Finally, "You're still sure about this, right?" He was biting his lip, just lightly, and it instantly caught Marvin's attention, distracting him from answering. He opened his mouth, but said nothing.

Instead, Marvin shifted to the edge of the couch, placed his hands on Mendel's shoulders, and paused. He looked up to catch his expression, but Mendel looked more confused than anything. Of course. Marvin gave a small smile and rolled his eyes good naturedly "Damn it," He muttered under his breath, before speaking up "Are you?" He got a soft nod in return and closed the gap between them before any more could be said.

His eyes closed tightly, and he only pulled away when his knees knocked against Mendel's from the other moving closer. He found that he didn't mind the contact as much as he normally did. He looked down at Mendel's hand on his knee, then up to his face "So.. You want to just get to this, then?" He offered a smile, and it was Marvin's turn to nod. He stood up and, after glancing back to see Mendel doing the same, he lead them up the stairs and to his room.

He turned around and sat on the bed, kicking off his shoes quickly. Mendel did the same, facing him and giving this look. Waiting. Marvin paused, avoiding his gaze.

He felt suddenly unlike himself, his confidence seeming to fizzle out as he frowned "Right, um. You know I haven't really.. Done this, so.." Marvin scratched at the back of his neck, feeling a surprising warmth to his cheeks, almost embarrassed. Marvin was never embarrassed.

Mendel blinked a few times, realising "Oh! Yeah, well, I haven't either, of course, so.." He was quiet for a second, and Marvin cringed on the inside, tempted to just tell him to forget about it and act like nothing happened, when Mendel spoke up again "How about I just kind of.." He was biting his lip again, but moved closer, hands wavering above Marvin's collar "Uh, can I?"

Marvin nodded quickly, allowing Mendel to start undoing the buttons. He hands moved carefully, and Marvin nearly shivered as they brushed against his skin. They were cold, that was why. Of course. He hesitated, before taking those cold hands in both of his, stopping Mendel only a few buttons down. His confidence was back, and he was going to take advantage of that "Here, let me."

Mendel sat back, but Marvin noticed his eyes trained on his fingers as he finished off the buttons. Marvin shook off his shirt, and pushed it off to the side. Something about doing it himself felt better than having someone else do it for him. He was in charge of this. Right. He leaned over Mendel, going straight for his admittedly ugly sweater, which he wore over a button up that might have been even worse, honestly. He grabbed the bottom of it and lifted. Mendel winced slightly at the suddenness but lifted his arms and let him pull it off the rest of the way.

"Oh, now you seem to know what you're doing, huh?" Mendel grinned up at him.

Marvin shook his head before connecting their lips again, rougher this time, with a muffled "Yeah, shut your pretty mouth." against them.

He felt Mendel smiling into the kiss, and started undoing the buttons on his shirt. He felt a hand on his thigh and moved faster. Marvin quickly pushed the shirt off of him, finally breaking the kiss and leaning back, not hiding how he looked him up and down. He wasn't sure how exactly this flirty attitude came over them, but, and this even surprised himself, but he gave a low whistle.

Mendel turned practically red and looked away "Yeah, yeah, take it all in." He rolled his eyes, but he was smiling softly. Marvin grinned.

"Get on your back." The command was, once again surprising to even Marvin, but nonetheless, it resulted in Mendel lying flat on his back. He looked almost confused, but trusting, and Marvin pushed his legs apart. Right, he had done something like this with some girl, a long time ago now. He pushed the thought back as he pushed his way between Mendel's legs. He leaned over him, pressing against his body and pressing their lips together once again.

"Er, if you don't mind, what exactly are you planning to d-oh!" Mendel's eyes flew open quickly as Marvin shifted his hips against him. He continued to leaned over him, this time burying his face in Mendel's neck. In response, he wrapped one arm around Marvin's neck, and Marvin brought his arm under that one, holding himself up on his elbow.

Mendel decided they had been staying still for too long, and brought his leg around Marvin's waist, pulling him closer and grinding up against him. Marvin muffled a curse against his neck and, gripping his shoulder with his free hand, got into a slow rhythm, shifting against him. It was Mendel's turn to make noise, though instead of cursing he let out a small moan. That sound had Marvin moving faster.

They continued like that for a bit, just breathing, cursing, and grinding against each other. Marvin pressed kisses against Mendel's neck, though he finally pulled away and caught a glimpse of his face. Holy fuck. He nearly pulled off of him all the way, movements stilling as he got an idea. Mendel frowned at the sudden stop, and opened his mouth to question it when Marvin blurted out "Can you suck me off?"

Mendel practically gaped up at him, stumbling over his words "I, uh, Marv-.. Er... Yeah." He finally got enough control over his words to answer, starting to scoot back and unwrapping himself from the other "Yeah, I can.. I mean, I can try."

Marvin practically grinned, moving back to sit on the edge of the bed. No longer in the spur of the moment, he scratched at the back of his neck again "Right, cool. Let's do this." He brought his hand down, sort of lightly gesturing to the floor. Mendel caught on quickly though, and he settled down on the uncomfortable carpet. Marvin couldn't help but stare for a few seconds. God, he looked good like that.

Marvin snapped out of it after another second, and instead focused on undoing his jeans. He noticed Mendel quietly doing the same, cheeks faintly tinted pink, and once against couldn't keep himself from staring for a moment. He froze up slightly when Mendel looked up and nearly locked eyes with him, quickly shooting out a "Well, don't leave me waiting now. Go on."

That was enough to get him going it seemed, because only a second later Mendel was much, much closer and oh, oh fuck that was.. It was a lot better that he had expected, actually. Marvin let his head fall back slightly, barely keeping himself from bucking up into that warm mouth, and all he had felt was his tongue. He actually gasped quietly when he felt much more. This was definitely an improvement. He glanced down when Mendel pulled off, only to bite his lip at the sight of Mendel spitting into his own hand and bringing it between his thighs.

He was definitely going to be thinking about this later. And tomorrow. And probably the rest of his life.

And then that mouth was back, and Mendel moaned around him, just the sight alone nearly sending him over the edge. Marvin dug one hand in Mendel's hair, and Mendel paused, looking up through his lashes. Slowly, he started to bob his head, and Marvin groaned "Oh, fuck. God, don't stop."

Despite the fact that Mendel obeyed, moving faster, Marvin brought his other hand into his hair, tightening his grip and holding him in place. Mendel paused again, looking up and breathing deeply through his nose. Marvin wasted no time in thrusting up into his mouth, grunting and getting into a quick rhythm. He could hear Mendel making noises, but he didn't pay too much attention. God, it had been... A long time since he had gotten anything like this.

Suddenly, Marvin pulled Mendel down as far as he could go, maybe farther, his hips jerking violently against him as he called out, moaning his name over and over between curses, though it was barely understandable, and surprisingly loud.

Marvin's grip loosened as he started to come down from his high, panting and mumbling about how fucking amazing that was, falling back on the bed. He faintly took note of Mendel still between his knees, coughing and catching his breath.

Once Marvin was over his high, he pushed himself back up, and spotted Mendel leaning back against his bed, chest messy but a soft smile on his face. Marvin nearly smiled, but instead he stood up, heading to his desk. He grabbed a couple of tissues, and offered them. Mendel took them, looking thankful, and he cleaned himself off. After a moment, he spoke up, throwing the tissues away in the nearest trash can "Well, now.. Uh." He was suddenly aware and he quickly did up own jeans, cheeks a little red.

Marvin smiled a little, shaking his head and grabbing at his blankets, lifting them slightly "Come on, stay?"

Mendel returned the smile, and Marvin lazily kicked off his jeans, pulled his boxers up slightly. Mendel followed, losing his jeans and climbing back onto the bed.

Marvin smiled, having already gotten under the blankets, and he lifted them for Mendel, who climbed in next to him. Marvin let one arm drape over him, and proceeded to fall asleep in moments. Of course.


End file.
